Fetish
by xXxForbiddenxLovexXx
Summary: Miyagi has a hidden fetish, I wonder what it is? Boyxboy content, don't like, don't read!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica or any of the characters used! I DO own my original character though!**

**Forbidden: So here's a nice oneshot for the masses! I know a few people have been waiting for a lemon, but I wasn't sure about doing it in Threads of Love just yet.**

**Sooooo, here is an idea I had for one. It was funny since the idea popped into my head while I was at school. I had to hide it away though when someone started to look over my shoulder XD **

**So here it is! A oneshot between Miyagi and Shinobu-chin. Enjoy! **

**Shinobu: Wait, does this mean that me and Miyagi are going to….**

**Forbidden: Yeeees it does! Woo!**

**Miyagi: *grins***

**Forbidden: *giggles* Alright alright, now, let's not keep you waiting and get to the story!**

**P.S. – If you see something you don't really know about (a term or something) check the bottom! I'll have a little…vocabulary list of sorts so you can understand better! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Fetish<strong>

The incessant bothersome ring and buzz of Miyagi's alarm clock was the rude awakening he certainly didn't want this morning. He leaned up in bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he glanced over at his clock. Blinking on the screen, almost as if the clock was yelling at him "You're late, you're late!" over and over, was the time 7:50 A.M. Miyagi cursed under his breath as he quickly shut off his alarm clock, which still left his ears buzzing in discomfort.

Looking over to his side he noticed Shinobu's absence. _He must have woken up before me _Was Miyagi's thought. _Then why didn't he wake me up! _Shaking off his irritation, he rose from bed and went over to his closet, picking out his normal long-sleeved white shirt and a tie and a pair of black pants, along with his belt. "Geez, I'll hardly have any time to get ready without being late for my class." Miyagi grumbled under his breath.

After Miyagi had started brushing his hair, Shinobu peeked his head into Miyagi's room. "Oh, I see you're awake. It's about time." He remarked. Miyagi looked at him with a frown. "Why didn't you wake me up?" Miyagi asked, the underlying tone of anger in his voice.

Shinobu got a flustered look on his face. "I wanted to make breakfast for you. It just…took a bit longer than I thought. Just the cabbage salad I made…along with some instant stuff." Shinobu explained, breaking eye contact with the older man.

Miyagi's anger faded at that. "Oh." Was his response, a grin coming to his face. "Well…I guess I can be a few minutes late so I can eat with you." He said, knowing Hiroki would ring his neck for this, but he didn't really mind at this point.

He walked over to Shinobu and wrapped an arm around his waist as the two of them walked to the kitchen together. "So what all did you make, Shinobu-chin?" Miyagi chimed, grinning at his younger lover.

Just then the two of them stepped into the kitchen and Miyagi was able to see everything. There was miso soup and rice, of course, along with two large bowls of cabbage which must have been the cabbage 'salad' that Shinobu had mentioned earlier.

The two sat down and after reciting a soft, "Itadakimasu." They began to eat. It was a quiet breakfast for the most part, until Miyagi broken the silence. "What made you want to make breakfast for us all of a sudden?" He asked. "You don't normally, I mean." He added.

"I just wanted to do something…nice for you…" He grumbled, taking a large bite of cabbage.

"Aww, how sweet of you, Shinobu-chin." Miyagi chirped.

"Shut up…" He muttered, a slight blush coming to fruition on his cheeks.

"Hehe, alright." Miyagi chuckled, sipping on his miso soup with a grin. His worries about being late for work seemed to slip away as he ate with Shinobu. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be in school today too?" Miyagi asked.

Shinobu sighed. "I don't want to go today. I'm staying home." He said sternly.

"Why? Did something happen? Are you feeling bad?"

"No…I just don't want to go today…I'm not in the mood for it. It's not like I have a lot of absences anyway, so it'll be fine." Shinobu said, planning on staying home no matter what, Miyagi had to say.

"Well knowing you and you bull headedness, I probably won't change your mind right?"

Shinobu just nodded as he took a bite of rice.

"Alright fine, but don't go wandering off anywhere without sending me a text or something first, ok?"

"You acting like I'm some little kid that needs to be monitored." Shinobu growled.

"That's because you are."

Shinobu scowled in the way that only Shinobu can and growled again. "I'm not a kid!"

"Sure, Shinobu, sure." Miyagi said. _Oh yeah, if he's not a kid, then I'm not a college professor._

Once the couple had finished their meal, Miyagi stood. "I guess I'll be back in a few hours, alright?" Miyagi said, heading for the door, although he turned for just a moment so he could give his frowning lover a quick kiss before leaving.

* * *

><p>Just as Miyagi had thought, the moment he got to the school, Hiroki was quick to give him hell for being late, upholding his title of The Demon Kamijou.<p>

"You can't keep doing this, old man!" Hiroki snapped at him.

"Sorry, Kamijou, but Shinobu had made breakfast and I couldn't turn him down. He makes a scowl look so cute." Miyagi said, grinning.

Hiroki rolled his eyes at him. "Please come to work on time. You're going to get into some serious trouble if you keep coming in late." He hissed.

"Oh, quit being such a prude. So how are things going with you and your boyfriend anyway?" He asked, grabbing his papers he needed for his next class. He could hear Hiroki behind him, nearly dropping the files that he had in his arms. "F-fine, it's just fine!" He stuttered, a blush coming onto his cheeks.

Miyagi couldn't help but chuckle as he headed off to his class. _He's so fun to mess with._ Miyagi thought, smiling as he walked into his class, beginning his lesson in a good mood.

* * *

><p>Shinobu on the other hand was painfully bored back at their home. He'd been laying on the couch reading one of Usami Akihiko's BL novels to pass the time, but once he'd finished, he got up and decided to clean up around the house, just to give himself something to do.<p>

He walked up to Miyagi's room without thinking, looking at his bed which was basically torn apart from where Miyagi hadn't made it up yet. Shinobu stepped to the bed and began to strip it down so he could remake it for him.

After pulling off some of the sheets, he fell forward, curling up in the remaining blanket and taking in Miyagi's scent with a slight smile. It made him wish Miyagi would get home sooner, but he was well aware that he couldn't rush him. Laying there for a moment, he just sat and daydreamed about Miyagi, his eyes drawing shut.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The loud ringing jolted Shinobu from his daydreaming. He leaned up and glanced around, knowing that the noise wasn't Miyagi's alarm clock, but something else. He then noticed Miyagi's vibrating phone on the nightstand. "Oh geez…he left his cell phone behind again. Baka…." Shinobu muttered, grabbing the phone and flicking it open to see if it was Miyagi.

It was a text message, but not from Miyagi. It was from someone else. Shinobu, getting curious, opened the text and started to read.

_Hey, Miyagi! I never thought you'd actually ask me this kind of favor! Are you sure that boyfriend of yours will like it? Well, either way, just come by and see me and I'll give you what you asked for, ok? ;D_

_~Amane_

Rage and jealousy was clearly shown on his face and he was beyond pissed of at this message. Was Miyagi sneaking around and cheating on him behind his back? Shinobu narrowed his eyes and shut the phone violently, jamming it in his pocket.

Leaving the bed in pieces, still not made up, he left the house in a huff, slamming the door as he stomped out of the house, making his way to the school to yell at Miyagi.

* * *

><p>Miyagi had returned to his office after about twenty minutes, only to come face to face with a very unhappy Shinobu. "What are you doing here, Shinobu-chin?" He asked. "Did you get lonely and want to come see me?" He hummed, grinning.<p>

"Are you cheating on me?" He snapped.

Miyagi set down his things, giving Shinobu a surprised look. "What are you talking about Shinobu? I'm not cheating on you with anyone." He said.

"Liar."

"I'm not lying to you! What made you think that?" Miyagi asked, shocked that Shinobu would believe such a thing.

"You forgot your phone and some guy texted you, talking about a favor and to come by so he could give you what you asked for and how he wasn't sure if I would like it." Shinobu hissed.

Miyagi facepalmed. "I'm not cheating on you." He repeated. "I asked a favor of him, yes, but I just wanted him to get some things for me. I promise I wouldn't cheat on you." Miyagi reminded him.

Shinobu, still not really believing him, sighed, tossing him his phone which Miyagi barely caught. "You better be telling the truth Miyagi." Shinobu snapped as he turned to leave, almost bumping into Hiroki as he entered the office once more, texting someone, which was most likely Nowaki.

Hiroki glanced up at the two of them, feeling the tension between the two, which still lingered even after Shinobu had left. "What did you do this time, old man?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Miyagi sighed. "Shinobu-chin thinks I'm cheating on him…" He said.

"Well are you?"

"Of course not! He got a text message from my friend Amane about what I'd asked him to get for me, but the way he worded it made it sound really bad when Shinobu read it. Kamijooooouuu! Help me out, pleeaaase!" Miyagi whined, getting ready to hug him in his begging, but Hiroki quickly pushed him away.

"What were you asking him to get?"

A blush rose to Miyagi's cheeks as he looked at Hiroki. "I-It's nothing…"

Hiroki was a little surprised by his sudden blush, but he raised an eyebrow and asked him again. "What was it?"

"J-Just some stuff for Shinobu-chin and me…that's all…" Miyagi stuttered.

"Did you get some weird stuff? Do you have a fetish or something?" He asked.

"N-no!" Miyagi was quick to respond. "Just drop it alright?"

Hiroki shrugged. "Alright, whatever, old man. I can't really help you if I don't know what it is though." Hiroki said

"That's alright…I guess I can work it out on my own." Miyagi said.

Hiroki nodded and left the office, leaving Miyagi alone to prepare for his next class.

* * *

><p>On the way home, Miyagi dropped by Amane's house, parking his car and walking up to the door, knocking three times while he waited for his friend to answer.<p>

After a minute, a man, a little younger than Miyagi, opened the door. He was skinny and well built with brown hair that went down to his shoulder blades. He had sky blue eyes and a bit of stubble on his chin. He didn't have a shirt on either. "And who might you be?" He asked. "Is Amane here? He needed to give me something. I'm Miyagi, a friend of his." Miyagi said.

Amane poked his head out from behind the older man. "Oh, hey, Miyagi! I see you've met my boyfriend, Hayate!" Amane chimed. Amane was shorter than Miyagi and Hayate, younger too, and had chocolate brown eyes and short, blonde, ragged, hair. Unlike Hayate, Amane had no facial hair. "Oh! I have the things you wanted inside. C'mon in for a sec." Amane said, also without a shirt. Apparently Miyagi had interrupted something with the two since they both looked a bit flustered.

Amane ran off to the back room once Miyagi had stepped inside. Miyagi could smell the faint scent of smoke and assumed that Hayate was a smoker, since he knew that Amane didn't smoke cigarettes.

Hayate and Miyagi stood in silence, but he could tell that Hayate was a bit irritated that he'd interrupted them.

Amane quickly returned after a moment, a small box in his arms. He handed it to Miyagi with a smile. "There you go. I really never thought that you'd like that, but I guess I was wrong. Looks like my old birthday present for you did come in handy! Well, you have fun, ok?" Amane chimed.

Miyagi nodded. "Thanks, Amane-san. I honestly never thought I'd like it either, but I guess I wrong too." He said. "Alright, I will. Ja!" Miyagi said as he left and the moment he left he could hear the door close and someone being pushed against it with a thud, probably receiving a heated kiss.

Miyagi returned to his car and set the box in the passenger seat, starting up the car and heading home, hoping that Shinobu wasn't too angry with him anymore like he was at the college.

* * *

><p>Miyagi grabbed the box once he had parked the car at his and Shinobu's home, holding it under his arm as he walked inside. "I'm home, Shinobu-chin!" Miyagi called. Shinobu was laying on the couch again and he glanced over at Miyagi. "Welcome home…" He grumbled. "Hey, are you still mad at me? I told you I wasn't cheating…why can't you believe me?" He asked.<p>

Shinobu leaned up. "I believe you…but it still irritates me." He grumbled. "I mean…when you're messing around with Kamijou, that irritates me more than anything, but a random text message that sounded like it did…it just got my blood boiling…" He explained, scowling again.

Miyagi took his hand. "Let me make it up to you then. But you have to let me do something first, ok?" Miyagi said, tugging Shinobu to his feet and leading him to the bedroom.

Shinobu gave him a curious look. "What do you mean, Miyagi?" He asked.

"You'll see." Miyagi hummed, closing the door to the bedroom behind them. He chuckled at the messed up bed as he let Shinobu sit on the bed.

Sitting the box next to them, Shinobu eyed it curiously, wondering what was inside, but before Shinobu could try and open it, Miyagi started to unbutton his shirt, making a blush come to his cheeks as he watched. He could feel his heart thumping a bit faster as his shirt was removed, as well as his pants. Shinobu was sitting on his knees after his pants came off, wondering what Miyagi wanted to do. Miyagi then reached over to the box and opened it up.

Inside was two small bottles of an unmarked drink. Miyagi made sure Shinobu couldn't see them. "Close your eyes, ok?" He said. Shinobu blinked and nodded, shutting his eyes as Miyagi opened one of the bottles. "Open your mouth." He told him, and Shinobu, thinking it was going to be something else going in his mouth, opened it. Miyagi poured the contents of the bottle out into his mouth and he swallowed, wondering what the hell he'd just drank. "Ok, open them." Miyagi chimed.

Shinobu's eyes opened and he looked at Miyagi. "What did I just drink?" He asked. Miyagi grinned and glanced at his head and the thing now curling around Shinobu's legs. Shinobu felt something on the top of his head and let his fingers search until he felt the two ears sticking out of his head. "What the hell? Shinobu snapped. "Are these real cat ears! And is that a tail!" Shinobu said, shocked.

Miyagi nodded. "Yep! They're one hundred percent real! That drink temporarily makes the user a neko. Although there's a catch." Miyagi said, purring the last sentence.

Shinobu tilted his head to the side. "A catch? And why do you want me to look like a neko?" Shinobu asked.

"Because it's so adorable! And well…I kind of have a…sort of…neko fetish…and seeing you as a real one is great." Miyagi said grinning.

"Oh and the catch is, that the user becomes extremely horny in the process." He added, smirking.

Shinobu's face turned a bright, cherry red at that. "M-Miyagi! Kono-hentai!" He hissed.

The drink obviously was fast acting as well, because, from the way Shinobu was sitting, his erection was clearly visible and getting worse by the second.

Miyagi leaned forward and kissed him heatedly, his tongue tracing the outside of Shinobu's lips and asking access, which Shinobu quickly allowed him to have. Shinobu moaned against his lips when he felt Miyagi's hand rubbing the outside of his boxers teasingly, his member twitching in anticipation.

Miyagi pulled out of their kiss removing his own shirt and pants so that they were both down to only their boxers, Miyagi's much larger member seeming to be just as erect as Shinobu's.

Shinobu's newly gained neko tail flicked back and forth like a metronome keeping beat, lust reflected in his eyes.

Miyagi was quick to pin Shinobu down to the bed, locking lips with him once more, sparks seeming to fly between the two of them.

Shinobu's tail curled around and slid into Miyagi's boxers, prodding at his entrance teasingly, making Miyagi grin at how Shinobu was acting.

Miyagi pulled off Shinobu's boxers in one swift movement, exposing his straining cock which was already leaking pre-cum.

Miyagi grinned and leaned down, taking his lover's member into his mouth, sucking on the head while his tongue grazed over the slit eagerly, making Shinobu squirm and moan in bliss, his tail coming out of Miyagi's boxer's quickly.

"Aa-aah! M-Miyagi-kun…!" He moaned happily as Miyagi began to bob his head up and down, waves of pleasure washing over the younger boy. His ears were flattened against his head as Miyagi did this. Shinobu pushed his hips upward, hoping to get more of himself into his lover's mouth. "More, Miyagi, more!" he whined, wanting his release that he was so close to. "I'm almost there, Miyagi….Aahhh!" He moaned, but right as he was about to hit his release, Miyagi removed his mouth, making Shinobu wait even longer for his chance to hit a climax.

Miyagi grinned and kissed down his chest, his fingers toying with his hardened nipples, making Shinobu wriggle under him once more as he groaned Miyagi's name.

Miyagi then flipped his light-weight lover over, angling his ass up on the air as he took a hold of his hips, his tongue running teasingly around his entrance making Shinobu's whole body shiver and twitch slightly as his tail stood straight up. The small wet organ slipped in and out of his entrance ever so slightly, teasing him, before Miyagi leaned up slightly and pressed a finger into him to start to prep his little uke.

Shinobu shut his eyes in discomfort at the feeling; it still felt a bit strange whenever Miyagi prepped him. A second finger was added after a moment and Miyagi made a scissoring motion to stretch his entrance so that he would be able to push in without too many problems.

Once Miyagi figured he was prepped enough, he removed his fingers and put the tip of his cock at the entrance, prodding at it playfully. "Do you want this, Shinobu-chin?" He teased. Shinobu was panting already as he glanced back at Miyagi. "I want you inside me, Miyagi-kun…Please! I have to feel you deep in me!" He begged, pushing back on Miyagi, only to be pushed into suddenly, making the uke gasp in surprise, only to be cut off by a excited moan.

Miyagi waited for a moment for Shinobu to adjust before starting to thrust, although, Shinobu's impatience got the best of him and he started to rock back and forth, starting the thrusting himself. Miyagi chuckled and grabbed his hips, steadying him before pulling back and thrusting in, repeating the process, picking up speed as he continued.

"Ooh, Miyagi! Deeper…go deeper!" He cried out, the both of them moving so that Miyagi would be pushed even deeper into Shinobu. Miyagi did as he was asked, thrusting deeper to the point where he hit the boy's prostate, making him throw his head back and cry out loudly in ecstasy.

Miyagi could feel Shinobu getting closer and reached around him, grabbing a hold of his member once more as he started to pump his hand in time with his thrusts.

Miyagi was ramming into Shinobu's prostate over and over again, making him scream his name happily. Shinobu started to clench around his cock and after three more powerful thrusts and pumps of his hand, Shinobu hit a fierce orgasm, spilling his seed all over Miyagi's hand and the bed.

Miyagi followed right after him, moaning Shinobu's name loudly as he hit his climax inside him, filling him to the brim.

The two men, panting fiercely, just stayed like that for a moment, listening to the sound of each other breathing so heavily. After a moment, Miyagi pulled out of him, a bit of his cum seeping out as Shinobu flipped over on his back. "Uhn…that felt so good…." He mused breathlessly. Miyagi nodded in agreement as he leaned over and kissed Shinobu on the lips.

"I love you, Shinobu-chin." Miyagi hummed.

Shinobu blushed brightly, his tail swinging back and forth under him. "I…love you too, Miyagi." He said, scooting close to him as Miyagi pulled one of the blankets over the two of them.

Shinobu and Miyagi slept soundly after that, one bottle of the unnamed drink still in the box which was probably going to be used very soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Forbidden: How was that? I had a blast writing that up! Woo! Hehe it took forever, but I managed to write it! Here's the vocabulary list: (These might not be perfect, but it's what I know :P )<strong>

**Miso Soup - A traditional Japanese soup consisting of a stock called "dashi" into which is mixed softened miso paste. It is often served with tofu in it as well.**

**Itadakimasu – In Japan, this is said before a meal. It can be translated as "Let's eat" or "I humbly receive." **

**Baka – This can be translated a few ways, but is normally used for "stupid" or "idiot"**

**Ja – A less formal way of saying "goodbye" or "bye"**

**Neko – This means "cat" but can also mean a human with cat ears and a cat tail. This is common in anime and manga.**

**Kono-hentai! – This means "You pervert!"**

**Forbidden: I hope you liked this! Please review! If you want, you can request for me to write a one shot between a couple and I'll try and write it for you :D **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
